dani phantom:unlimited
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: dani fentons family and friends were dead along with her cousin danny fenton the original halfa but now with her ghost powers gone she decides to end it but when she wakes up in a different universe and given new powers i add many different tv shows chars. leave comments please i need your opinions. SERIOUSLY REVIEW I AM BEGGING HERE JUST THROW ME A FRIGGIN" BONE HERE
1. Chapter 1

dani phantom: unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern)<p>

chapter one: meeting the justice league and second chances

dead all of them dead and broken the only one that was alive was dani fenton the halfa who was sad that her friends and family were killed and broken by old enemy but despite her best effort her loved ones' were dead and the rest of humnity was enslaved but for days she wandered towards a neae by abandon city ready to end it.  
>soon as she got into the city she went straight towards the tallest building she could find having dodging the patrol bots. after climbing to the top of the building via stair well she looked at the sky one last time.<p>

" time to end it." dani said as she and leapt over the side she closed her eyes waiting fordeaths embrace to claim them but it came so the opened their only to see seven figures standing over them one dress in black, one in red, one in green and black, one was a green skinned man , one had wings and was in a white tank top and jeans, and the last two was man who was wearing a blue and red uniform with a large s on his chest and the woman atanding beside was woman in a toga due to her large pregnant belly and was obviously married to the man with the s on his chest by the way held her.

" who are you how did you get on the watchtower speak." the man dressed in black asked with a snarl

" now bruce give her a minute it must be strange for her to wake up in such a strange place what is your name child." the toga wearing woman asked

"dani who are you?" dani asked

"well we are the justice league protecters of earth." the man in red and gold answered

"thats impossible earth is destoryed." dani said as she sat up and looked around to see that it was only the eight of them in the room and that she had been on the ground when she finally stood. to look and that earth was fine it looked like it did before vlad plasmius took over.

" impossible." dani said

" ok how about this our friend j'onn here will examine your memories to see who you are if you agree." the winged woman said as she gesture towards to the green skinned man

" ok i will but only if you tell me who each of you are in return." dani said

" fair enough." the man dressed in the green and black uniform said

" okay child sit across from me please and clear your mine so can examine it." the one called j'onn said he sat in a chair and dani did the same

"look into my eyes." j'onn said as dani followed what he said

a few minutes had past when j'onn's eyes went wide and he pulled away

" oh my." he said

"what is j'onn tell us." the pregnant woman asked j'onn

" its just what this girl felt was horrible she been through so much i also detected anger,resentment, vengence, and great sadness along with lonely. this girl here lost her entire family at the hands of a mad man."j'onn said in horror

" oh my hera i am sorry child." the pregnant woman said

" i am sorry you had to see that mr. j'onn." dani said

" its ok child." j'onn said

"now tell me who are you." dani asked

" ok then i am wonder woman well not the moment due to my pregnancy but you may call me diana." wonder woman said

" names superman you may call me clark and diana here is my wife." superman said

" i am green lantern but people call me john." green lantern said

" as you alredy know i am j'onn jonnz also known as martian manhunter." j'onn said

" i am shayera hol aslo so hawkgirl." shayera said

"barry allen fastest man alive you can call me the flash." barry said

" i'm batman but you can me bruce." the one dressed in black said

" well you can call me dani fenton i use to have the power to turn into a ghost but my ghost half was stripped away when i lost my friends and family and one final thing what with this ring it appeared in my pocket when j'onn was examining my memories." dani said as she held a blue colored ring similar to johns'

" i don't believe thats a blue lantern ring its like my ring but use hope as its power to and will build constuction out of the energy of hope well dani it seems that you are destined to become a lantern if your willing to." john said

" i will do because i am hopeful that you will be friends and family and that i can find love again even after all i lost but how i make the ring work." dani said

" easy put on the ring and speak the oath of the blue lantern." john said

" ok hey whats this." dani as she picked a blue colored lantern off the ground

" i believe that is your power core it charges your ring when you speak the oath." john said

" ok here goes nothing." dani said as she slide on the ring at first nothing happened but after a few minutes she bent over only to stand with her eyes glowing blue and she started to speak.

"In fearful day, in raging night,  
>With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.<br>When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
>Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" dani shouted as a bright light filled the room and when it died down dani stood in a uniform similar to john's except what black was blue and what was supposed to be green was black.<p>

" dam." the flash said

" well the only thing to now is this welcome to the justice league's founding memebers council dani." superman said as he held out his hand

" call me blue lantern clark." dani said as she shook supermans hand 


	2. Chapter 2

dani phantom : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody<p>

chapter two: truths revealed - love ignites

it was the next when batman called a meeting to find out more about dani just so there was no trust issues. it was a little after nine when everyone except dani was there a few minutes later she walks wearing her normal clothes which consisted of a black t shirt,pants, combat boots, and a black trench coat and she had a pocket watch. but the most notable features was her shoulder pads and cape and lantern ring.

" i know we introduced ourselves yesterday dani but i felt if you told us your story we will tell you ours sound fair." batman said with a blank look

" sound fair." dani said as she sat down in her chair

" ok were to start lets i will tell you this i am a clone of a man named danny fenton who has ghost powers but i was created by a man named vlad masters who like danny has ghost powers but is evil i was created to be the perfect child but was the fourth in a line of clones first two failed when he realized he needed a bonding agent so he searched the entire world and found said agent in the sahara not realizing it was alien dna from another world sent to insure their races survival well after one more failed attempt i was created but learned of his plan for me so i destroyed his lab and fled where i met danny and we created my alias with the help of his mom maddie fenton if people found out my identity i was dani fenton cousin to danny fenton. after that i went to a big city where i stayed with a close friend of theirs and upon my eighteenth birthday i lost my ghost powers and when i had fallen asleep i was met by to people who wore what i am wearing now they explained to me that i lost my ghost half because my alien dna had finally taken over and made me a full cronian a race cable of bending time and space so they said i am the last of the cronians. and when i woke i ws wearing this minus the shoulder pads and cloak. and when i turned twenty one vlad attacked amity park i was incanpacitated due to my weakness of magnetism. with me out of the way i was forced to watch as he murdered everyone i had known and loved he left me alive to live with the fact i couldn't protect my family. so six months later after vlads attack i decided to end it all by leaping of the side of a building but i guess on the way down i wanted to be some where where i can be free of the pain and i guessed i demensioned traveled to here because when you invited me as a memeber you made the pain go away." dani said as she started to cry

"there child its ok." diana(wonder woman) said as she held dani

" my you have been through a lot." j'onn said

" ok now we know so its time a little about us." batman said

" ok".dani as held on to wonder woman

" well to start off i am batman i am married to an old enemy turned ally her name is selina kyle aslo known as catwoman but you can call me by real name bruce wayne."  
>batman said<p>

" i am the flash better knowns barry allen i run as fast as light unlike bruce who has no powers but great detective skills." the flash said

"i am john stewart knowns as green lantern who like can create constructs with my ring but use will power instead of hope." john said

" i am j'onn jonez last of the martians people know me as martian manhunter." j'onn said

" i am shayera hol of thanagar you can call me hawkgirl if you want." shayera said

" i superman nme clark kent i am an alien cause i was sent to earth as baby when my home world krypton exploded my birth parents named me kal el but i was found by johnathan and Martha kent and raised as their son but my true parents are known as jor el and Lara el." superman said

" finally i am diana kent married to superman formaly i m diana of themescira but was exiled due to bringing men to the island since it was forbidden and as you can see i am expecting dut for some reason we can't tell the gender and or how many i am due to give birth soon and also i am known as wonder woman." diana as she rubbed her swollen belly.

" well now no more secrets then i will tell you my abilites that my cronian dna gives me. one i can bend space and time so i can travel anywhere on earth and the multiverse and time itself and i can tell when new time lines are made and wonder woman you said you can't the genders or how many you are having right." dani asked

" yes why." diana asked

" cause i can show you if want me to." dani asked

" you can." superman asked

" yes i can i can show you all if you want me to." dani said

" go ahead do it." the flash said

" diana?" dani asked

" go ahead you have my aproval." diana said

" ok here goes nothing." dani said as she put her hands on wonder womans belly and pulled away as she did an image came with it showing three babies

" are those triplets." superman asked

" yes and by the looks of you are having two girls and one boy congrats dibs on being god mother to one of them." dani said as the image disappered

" oh clark we are going to have a son and daughters." wonder woman said as she hugged superman

" that we are diana." superman said as he hugged back

" one other thing who is the white ninja looking dude i saw yesterday." dani asked

" the names is white ninja i am fast as the flash and have excellent ninjas i am form a hidden ninja clan but was exiled and you can me asiko of the fire due to my abilites over fire to and i know you have crush on me dani fenton and so i do i tell you the truth for me it was love at first sight." a voice from the shadows that was to the right of them but was followed by a white figure who had the body build of the flash but was clad in a white ninja suit and cape bt his eyes were a firey red.

" you like me." dani said not knowing what to do

" yes but to tell you iam the last of the fire ninjas and this outfit is the outfit of shame for i was not there to prevent their destruction so i find this outfit admist the ruins and became the white ninja and fight crime in redemption so will take me as your loving companion dani of the cronions." whte ninja asked as he bowed

" yes i will be your girlfriend i want to be by your side for all eternity asiko of the fire." she sid as hugged him because she finally found someone who knew the pain she felt.

" ok now asiko how long have been there." batman asked

"since the begining of the meeting because i wanted to meet dani here and when i heard her story i realized she suffered what i suffered and i what to help her heal by healing her broken heart and every time i see her eyes i and face i want to see her smile and be happy because she is the woman i want to spend the my life with her and be at her side and make her happy." white ninja answered

" you love me enough to do that for me." dani said as she held on to white ninja

" yes i made a vow when i saw you yesterday and that was to you smile but my vow now is make you happy for now and all eternty." he said

" you know they do make a couple." the flash said

" so dani will allow me to win your heart." white ninja asked

" you already did." she said as they kissed and while the flashed whistled in the back 


	3. Chapter 3

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody<p>

chapter three: birth-first date

it had been one week since dani joined justice league and becoming white ninjas girlfriend and she couldn't be happier if fact since smiled for the first in six months since her familys death. when she was at the watchtower she and asiko was in san deigo fighting crime there and were living together in the same house provided by bruce who was also kind enough to give fifty million more diana was one week from giving birth to her and clarks triplets so far they was not telling any one the names. and in this week john stewart proposed to shayera and batman found out that his wife was pregnant with quadtuplets and flash cracked with the joke the were having a litter which earned a smack upside the head by martian manhunter. so far everythng was good because she had the weekend to look forward because she and asiko were going on their first date. but on friday something unexpected happened (on their first date) when she and asiko entered the watchtower first it was empty and second only the founding were there

" whats going on here bruce." aisko asked as he held dani hand

" just a little weekend party got a proble m that tokyo." bruce answered using his nickname for asiko

" nope and who is that clinging on to your arm sir." he asked

" my wife son this is selina." bruce said as the woman on his arm left to go get water

" she beautiful sir." he said nervious cause batman scares him

" but you dani are most beautiful." he said

" got that ninja boy." dani said as she left her blue lantern getup

" ok people its time for some kareoke." the flash annouced from the stage

" i want to go first." shayera shouted as she got on stage she began to sing

"Scream, shout Scream, shout,  
>We are the fallen angels<p>

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn We won't cause the pain, of living out their law Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed

We're bored to death in heaven And all alone in hell We only want to be ourselves

We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
>We are the fallen angels We scream (we scream), we shout Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh<p>

To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,  
>We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,<br>We are the fallen angels

Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
>We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,<br>A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heaven And all alone in hell We only want to be ourselves

We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
>We are the fallen angels We scream (we scream)<br>We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,

To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,  
>We scream (we scream) we shout whoa,<br>We are the fallen angels

Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
>We are the fallen angels We scream (we scream), we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh<p>

To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,  
>We scream (we scream), we shout whoa,<br>We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,  
>We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh We shout whoa, we are the fallen angels " she sung high and proud

" whoa shayera i didn't know you could sing" john said as got off stage

"whos next." the flash asked

" me." asiko said as he got on stage

" knock em dead babe." dani said

"Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
>You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you<p>

Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you

I'm never gonna catch my breath Say goodbye to those who knew me Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym This guy's got 'em scared to death Hope he doesn't see right through me Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive Heed my every order and you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home you're through How could I make a man out of you?

Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" he sung in a surprisingly good voice

" i love you asiko." dani said as she got up in stage

"my turn." dani said as the flash handed her the mike

"Dancing bears, painted wings Things I almost remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory

Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings Once upon a December " she sung in a entracing voice as if poison ivy used her seductin dust and when she finish asiko said

" holy shit." asiko he said as his sunglasses side forward on his nose

" what." dani said as she finished

" nothing now whose is it." the flash asked

" um clark." wonder woman said as she grabbed his arm

" yes diana." he asked

" its time." she said as grabbed her stomach in pain

" time for ... oh guys its time the babies are coming." clark said he picked up diana and sped her to the med bay

" come on people they might need our help or lust my help since i am a midwife." dani said as they took off towards the med bay

" its ok diana think about it in a few hours we will be parents." superman said as he tried to comfort his wife

" i blame you clark you are never touching me again." diana said through the pain

" ok i am here clark you might want leave me and shayera and selina can handle this you wait with the others." dani said as she and shayera and selina entered the room after getting their doctor scrubs on

" ok i will be waiting outside diana." clark said as he left the room

twenty hours and two holes in the wall later dani came out with a weary look on her face

" hey clark get your kryptonian ass in here a certain three people want see you." dani said

" diana?" clark said as he entered the room

"i am fine clark just tired." wonder woman said as she held four bundles in her arms

" diana why are there ..." clark asked

" four it turns out that baby number four was hiding behind his sister." diana explained

" excuse me one second." clark as he went to the door

" hey everyone come met your nieces and nephews." clark said as he back away to let them in

" oh my good four diana that must hurt." SMACK " ow" the flash said as martian manhunter smacked the flash on the back of the head.

" be nice." j'onn said

" so what are their names clark." batman asked

" well meet johnathan and jor el kent." superman said as he held up his two sons

" and meet martha and cheraline kent." diana said she held up their two daughters. 


	4. Chapter 4

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody<p>

chapter four: rise white lantern

three years later

it had been threeyears since dani had come the the justice league and had found love she was happy with her new family and she was grateful of it. its also been three year since helped deliver superman and wonder womans children. johnathan, jor el, martha we as healthy as can be but little cheraline was blind but like her siblings she talked as though she was twelve and shocked her parents when see stated that she can she by using ectolocation when she talked so they let up on her protection a little. also they noticed that they were like their parents in the super power department. so far crime had been slow even luthor disappeared but they remained ever vigilant in case he showed his face. so far her and asiko's relationship was stil strong and three months ago they took it to the next level by having sex two months ago. of it was make up sex because of what asiko did.

flashback

" hey dani is in her singing to herself want to help with something." asiko asked flash

"sure whats the plan" flash asked with a grin

"oh nothing execpt that i am going to need to run this to her quarters and place this microphone in her door way please." asiko said as he handed flash a microphone

" sure why though." flash asked

" you will see now go." asiko said and the flash took a few minutes later

" ok ready." flash replied

" ok here goes nothing." asiko as he flipped the intercom on and her voice filled the watchtower.

"The sweet sound of his voice struck me!  
>Asiko! I surrender to you, oh my Asiko!<br>I have escaped from your enemies.  
>A chill creeps into my breast!<br>Every fibre trembles!  
>My foot falters!<br>Sit down by the fountain with me a while!  
>Alas, the tremendous phantom arises and separates us!<br>Let us take refuge here, Asiko, at the foot of the altar.  
>It is scattered with roses!<p>

A heavenly harmony, tell me, do you not hear it?  
>Ah, the marriage hymn is playing!<br>They are preparing the rite for us! Oh, how happy I am!  
>Oh joy that is felt but not said!<br>The incense is burning!  
>The holy torches are shining, shining around!<br>Here is the minister!  
>Give me your right hand!<br>Oh joyful day!  
>At last I am yours, at last you are mine,<br>A god gives you to me.  
>Let me share The greatest pleasures with you,<br>A smile from merciful heaven,  
>Life will be ours." she sung in her entrancing voice as finished she notices the flash in the door way with the microphone<p>

"FLASH,ASIKO" she shouted as the flash took off

end flashback

dani was complete in thought until she heard the alarms blaring out and martian manhunters voice over the intercomm

" battle station prepare for total nuclear fusion cannon discharge." j'onn said as the founding member entered the room

"j'onn whats going on why is the cannon discharging." asiko aasked

"its not its being activated remotely and i can't stop it because its locked on to cadmus headquarters." he answered

" i have an idea but do you trust me to do." dani answered

" of course dani." batman asked

"ok then see in a minute." as she took off towards the airlock and entered it they watch as she got sucked into space only to fly towards the barrel of the cannon and they watched as she held one arm towards her chest and one arm towards the barrel.

" cannon discharge in three,two,one" j'onn said as the cannon fired at dani and they saw her absorb the energy only to direct into space when the heard

"aaaaahhhhhhh." from dani as the cannon stopped firing and the watch tower lose power and from the window they saw john carrying an unconcious dani back to the watchtower

twenty minutes later

"ugh what happened." dani said as she sat up

" well after the reactor discharged and you redirected the energy off into space you passed out from the strain." asiko said

" cool" dani said

" not cool dani." asiko

" why is that." dani

" its because you almost died and didn't realise that you were pregnant to."asiko said

" i'm what." dani asked

" your pregnant dani with our child. the doctors did a blood test to see if the raditation caused and abnormalaities it didn't but it came back positive that you are pregnant." asiko said

" did we lose the child." dani said growing fearful that she killed their child

"no our baby is just fine." asiko said

" ok good does any one know." dani asked

" just me and the doctor." asiko said

"good because i think we should tell the others ok." dani said

" ok lets go." asiko as he picked up dani

conference room five minutes later

"so dani i see that you are awke thats good." john stewart said

" and not that but i am... " dani said

" you are what child." wonder woman asked

" i am pregnant and before you get your knickers in bunch the babies are just fine." dani said

" ok thats great.. wait babies."superman asked

" yes i can tell i am having twins."dani said as she placed her on her flat belly when an alarm blared out and j'onn voice came over the intercom

" all personal perepare to leave the watchtower." he said causing them to go to the bridge

" what wrong j'onn" batman asked

" the watchtower its falling out of orbit caused by the power lost i am teleporting you out." he said

" ok but not me i can help you." asiko said

" ok but once i don't need your help i am teleporting off the station." he said

" k now teleport them off." asiko said

after all memeber were teleported asiko pushed j'onn on to the teleporter and teleported him to earth.

on earth

they stood and watched as the watchtower started to burn up in earth's atomosphere and the martian manhunter appear before them

" j'onn if you are here were is white ninja." batman asked

" still on the on the tower he pushed me on to the teleporter pads and sent me here." he explained

after hearing it they saw the watchtower move towards the ocean john created a barrior to protect them

"asiko what are you doing."batman growled into his communicator

" that by pulling the watchtower over the ocean it would contain the explosion's damage." asiko explained

" but you will die." batman said

" i know now pass me off to dani i need to speak her one last time." asiko said

" here he wants to speak to you." batman said as he handed dani his communicater

" asiko?" dani asked as she took the communictor

" hush dani let me speak when i first met i fell in love and these last three years was the best ones of my life and when i found out you were pregnant i was a happy ninja all i want to say is that dani i lo... ." he said but his words was finished as the tower exploded thus cutting them off

"ASIKO." dani said as she ran toward the water towards the giant mushroom cloud that was the watchtower

" dani look ." the flash said as he pointed toward a ball of light that held asiko they watched as it placed him and a white power core on the ground and in his right ring hand was white lantern ring.

"asiko baby is that you." dani said

"yeah but why am i not dead." asiko asked

" thats because i saved before the tower exploded it wwas your couragious choice to sacarifice yourself that made me choose you as the first white lantern." a voice rung

" who said that." flash asked looking around

" me the white lantern ring." the ring in asikos hand said as it flashed

" why me though i am ninja that was shamed." asiko asked

" like i said it was your couragious choose that lead me to you now do you want to be a white lantern." the ring asked

" yes i want to protect the ones i love." asiko said

" excellent choice." the ring said

" what do i do though to call upon my lantern form. asiko asked

" easy put on the ring and speak the oath." the ring said

" ok." asiko said as he slide on and when he did he heard a voice in his mind teling him the oath

"with death comes life and light to end evils strife and blight let those who follow evils plight feel the power of white lanterns might" he shouted as his lantern suit appeared which looked like a green lanterns suit except completely white with a black lantern corp symbol. 


	5. Chapter 5

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody<p>

chapter five: tragidy strikes the league

eighteen years later (kaylas pov)

it had been eighteen years since asiko akhnawa became the white lantern and married dani who gave to their children jason tyler akhnawa and kayla marie akhnawa.  
>over the years must of the villians disappeared while some became more dangerous and one became a threat and that was the joker but he was locked away after being humilated by batman who was unaware that the joker was planning his down fall. over th the years jason showed his natural ability of super speed while kayla became a star sapphire a good star sapphire due to her love for a living things. also selina gave birth to all girls name terri,titana,teraslee, and maria. jason trained day and night with the flaash to harness his super speed and was surprised to find out that jason could go way faster then the flash. left could be better jason was dating batmans eldest daughter titana while his sister was dating supermans eldest jor el. but unknown to them was that tragidy was around the corner for them<p>

kayla's pov

"wake up honey its to get up it's the day you all get to join the league." my mom said as she entered my room causing me to sit i saw standing in front of the window as she stroked her stomach which was round with my soon to be little sisters

" ok mom give me a sec i got to get in two my outfit." i said as i got of the revealing that i slept in my under and not my night gown due to my triple d's boobs everyone said i look like mom but with bigger boobs. i slide on my star sapphire ring and spoke the oath

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,  
>For those alone in Blackest Night.<br>Accept our ring and join our fight,  
>Love conquers all with violet light!" i shouted as my suit like dads but a violet color.<p>

" that was fast honey you are getting better." mom said

" thanks should you get ready to." i said as i handed her her ring.

" yeah give a sec your sisters are playing ball with my bladder." she as she rubbed her belly and slide on her ring

"In fearful day, in raging night,  
>With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.<br>When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
>Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" she shouted as her suit appeare which funny cause it made her pregnant belly stick out<p>

" now lets go and eat with brothe and father sweety." she said as we left my room

dinig room

" so kids are excited that you get to join the league. dad said as he read the paper which took away from his serious ninja outfit and of my brothe was wearing his outfit which was scarlett red and gold yellow with a white lighting bolt.

" yep can't wait to join the family business." jason said as he ate his twelve stack of pancakes

" so why ain't you in uniform." i asked

" oh my give me a sec." he said as he slide on his white lantern ring and spoke his oath

"with death come life and light to end evils strife and blight let those who follow evils plight feel the power of white lantern might" he shouted as his uniform appeared over his ninja outfit

" there much better now hurry up we got to be thare in ten minutes.

an hour and ten minutes later

" so remeber new league memebers up hold your commitments to the league." superman said to us new junior memebers among us was a new green lantern,me,a yellow lantern and a red lantern who left their corps to come to the justice league and of course my boyfriend and his sibling and my brothers girlfriend and her sisters my boyfriend jor el was said green lantern.

"ok people we have emergency situation doomsday is on the rampage for this mission both the flash and scarlett streak,superman, star lantern, and white lantern are needed the rest of you clear the teleporters." martian manhunters voice came over the intercom

"whoa sis not even memebers for two minutes and we got our mission together." jason said

" yeah." i said

metropolis

"ok white you and star create a distraction from the air flash you and scarlett streak crowd control while i hit hard." superman explained the stratgy

" come justice nusiance fight me." doomsday bellowed

after twenty minutes of fighting doomsday seemed to be getting the upper hand as he fought with street pole and was doing a number on i saw flash running up behing doomsday but doomsday saw him whipped and stabbed him right through the chest and continued to bring him around slamed him into jason but we knew that flash was already dead that when jason began to run at the speed of light around doomsday and was beating the life out of him.

" kayla we got to stop him he will kill him if we don't." dad yelled as he pulled superman to his feet

" agreed." i said but as me,dad,and superman got close an explosion rung knocking us backwards and when the dust settled there was no sign of doomsday and jason they had vanished and thats when i blacked out

two days later i woke up and remebered jason was gone and uncle flash was dead his funeral was held tommorrow two more days had past when batman found out this was a plot to take out the justice.

" mom you need to come out crying won't bring jason back if he found out that you were like he would be mad now come mom you stil have me and soon two new babies that will need you and for the record you are going against your oath as a lantern of hope." i shouted at mom through her closed bedroom door. that she hadn't left in two days since uncle flashes death and jasons disapperance.

" i'm sorry honey its just my baby boy is missing and i feel like a helpless mother hen." momsaid as opened the door and came out

" i know mom i am soory for yelling at you." i said as i hugged her

"its ok honey." she said as she hugged me back and the first time in two days i cried

six months later batman was murder as bruce wayne people believed it was a hit and run that killed but the justice league knew better. two days later his will was read everything he owned was to go to his adopted son dick grayson provided that he would take care of selina and his sisters. after the funeral we met in the tower except for dick who left before we did.

" what are going to do the league need batman clark." diana said

" i couldn't agree more diana thats why i came." a familar voiced sounded out from behind us as we turned we saw dick standing there dressed in bruces bat suit

" dick what are you doing." supperman asked

" i am taking up the mantle of the bat i found a recording in the bat computers files bruce stated in this recording that in the event of his death i take up the mantle of the bat and i do intend to do that wether you like it or not." dick said difiantly

" well all can i say is welcome back batman." dick said as he shook superman hand.

six months later people in gotham were shocked but the reappearance of batman. but today was an important day for me my nineteenth birthday and jor el said he had surprise for me.

at the party a few hours later

" ok settle down people its time for kayla to open her presents." dad said as everyone queted down

after opening up endlees amount of presents jor el's came last but what it was surprised me even more

" kayla from the time we were small i knew i loved you and in the sixth grade when you said to going with me i knew i wanted spend every waking moment making you happy so wil you( gets down on one knee and pulls out a black velvet boxs and opens it to reveal a sapphire ring) marry me." he said

" yes jor el i will marry you." i said as he slide the ring on to finger

" oh my gosh honey little girls is growing up." mom said

" that she is that she is my blossom."dad said

" you know what i feel like singing ." jor el said as he spun me around

" you can sing." i asked

" yes i can." he answered

" i want to her this then." titana said as see put music on

" fine listen then" jor el said as found mike.

"Listen, baby Ain't no mountain high Ain't no vally low Ain't no river wide enough, baby

If you need me, call me No matter where you are No matter how far Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry You don't have to worry

'Cause baby,  
>There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you<p>

Remember the day I set you free I told you You could always count on me From that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me Some way,some how

'Cause baby,  
>There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you<p>

No wind, no rain

My love is alive Way down in my heart Although we are miles apart If you ever need a helping hand I'll be there on the double As fast as I can

Don't you know that There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keep me from getting to you

Don't you know that There ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough" he sung and as he finished everyone gasped as the air shimmered behind him and when it stopped a portal opened and stepped the one person everyone thought was dead

jason had come home


	6. Chapter 6

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch to danis daughter pov for rest of the story<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made you ones

chapter six: enter knight herald

minutes later (kaylas pov)

"jason you are alive but how the explosion." dad asked as steppped forward handing mom sara and stella

"well you know how mom can demension travel." jason said as he stepped away way from the portal that was still opened

" yeah." dad answered

" well i can time travel and i kind of ened up twenty years in the future which is shitty by the way." jason said

" um one thing jsaon why is the portal still opened that you traveled through." i asked

" oh hey lovebirds get your ass here now." jason yelled

" jeez uncle jason hold your horses had to get to make sure we had what everything we needed." a deep voice called out from the portal as two more exited out after they came out of the portal the male pulled out a bugle and blew into it causing the portal to close. the male wore a battle harness,a green cloak,combat pants,  
>and boots but the most noticeable feature was his eyes which were like jor els a deep blue and hanging on his right hip was trumpet and on his left hip was a bugle.<br>the female was wearing a catsuit that had two slits in the back of it for her brown colored wings most noticeable thing was her red hair and blue eyes and on her ringer besides a wedding ring was green lantern ring.

"um jason sweetie who are these to people." mom asked

"oh my bad mother everyone i want you to met tina stewart daughter of shayera and john sister to young rex here. and sis don't freak out but met your son jon el kent."  
>jason said pointing towards the two people<p>

" my son?" i asked

" our daughter." both shayera and john asked as john held on to rex's hand

" yep wait how old is rex now." jason asked

" six." i answered

" ok that means she will be born soon." jason said

" but shayera isn't pregnant." john said

" acutally john i am i went to the doctors yesterday and comfirmed that i am two months along." shayera said

" but what about kayla." dad asked

" yeah she is pregnant to only she is a month along." jason answered

" are sure." i asked

" what part did you not understand i went to the future."jason said

"we know now tell us what is do shitty about the future." superman said

" i am sorry but the justice league is dead including rex." jason said

" you mean." i asked

" yes mother you died a year after giving birth to me due to brainac so rex took me and tina and a group of non meta and we hid in the artic me tina grew up toghter and on are twentith birthday we got married but a year later brainac found us me and tina got almost everyone out." the male said

" what do you mean almost everyone." shayera asked

" rex sacrificed himself to buy us time a day after he died his green lantern ring found tina who decided to take up the mantle of the lantern. a week later jason showed up thats when i decided that us three should travel back to now and stop brainac." the male said

" but how are you my son." i asked

" want to do a dna test." he said

" jon are sure we should do that." the female asked

" if it puts a end to their distrust then yes." the male said as he kissed the female on the lips

"ok lets do it." superman said

"um problem we can't teleport two pregnat women using the teleporter to the watchtower on the moon." j'onn said

" i could use my bugle to teleport us its safer." the male said

" if you say so." i said as he grabbed his bugle and blew into it - byuner- and a portal opened up to reveal the medbay

" ok ladies first and hurry i can't keep this open for no more then twenty minutes." the male said

after a few hours and several vials of blood drawn later the result came back one for dna test and the pregnancy test for me

" ok here we go... first congrats kayla you are pregnant and also these are the future version of your child and tina you might want to sit down i have noticed something else." batman said

" what is it." my son jon el asked

" your pregnant." he said

" i am what." she said

" pregnant,up the duff, knocked up, bun in the oven." dad joked

" jon el what do we do we didn't plan for this." tina siad as she started to cry

" easy we raise him or her and build a better future for child." jon el said as he picked her up

" ok now that settled can you tell us about yourselves." j'onn asked

" i will go first my full name is jon el kent son of jor el and kayla kent my powers come from the horn of gaberial which channels my demensional and time travel powers and i also create seismic waves and i can run over two hundred miles an hour and i got a power granted to me by a man from anoter demension and that is the power of he black knight." jon el said

" show us please." wonder woman asked

" ok stand back." he said as we did

" spirits of the darkness and black night i call in my time of unyeilding blight lend me your powers to end evils might i call on the spirit of black knight." he said as light filled the room and when it dissappered in his place stood a black knights suit but the body was made of fire on his right hip was a sword and on his left was his bugle and a black cape hung from his shoulders.

" nice." john said as jon el changed back to his human form

" tina your turn." jon el said

" as you know my name is tina hol stewart daughter to shayera and john stewart like mom i can fly and like dad i have the powers of the green lantern and jon el here is my husband and the father of my baby." she as she palaced her right hand on her still flat belly

" so what now." superman asked

" obviously we celeberate." jason said

" oh i forgot to tell you but jon el is affected by kryptonite at all." tina said

" really." superman asked

" yep thanks to my cronian dna." jon el said

" nice" superman said

party an hour later

" can you believe it kayla seven months from now our son will be born." jor el said as he stroked my still flat belly

" yeah." i said

" hey jons on stage." i said

"ok people i got a little song i want to sing for my that i know she want me to sing again." jon said as we sat to listen

"Scream, shout Scream, shout,  
>We are the fallen angels<p>

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn We won't cause the pain, of living out their law Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed

We're bored to death in heaven And all alone in hell We only want to be ourselves

We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
>We are the fallen angels We scream (we scream), we shout Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh<p>

To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,  
>We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,<br>We are the fallen angels

Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
>We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,<br>A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heaven And all alone in hell We only want to be ourselves

We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
>We are the fallen angels We scream (we scream)<br>We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,

To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,  
>We scream (we scream) we shout whoa,<br>We are the fallen angels

Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)  
>We are the fallen angels We scream (we scream), we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh<p>

To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,  
>We scream (we scream), we shout whoa,<br>We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,  
>We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh We shout whoa, we are the fallen angels ." he sung has he held on to his wife and that moment was the best one for them i guess.

after the party

" so when do you want to get married." jor el asked as we slipped into bed

"november 5th." i said

" why?" jor el asked

" cause its from my favorite line." i explained

" and that line is." jor el asked pulling me closer to him

" remeber remember thy 5th of november of gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gun powder treason should ever be forgot." i stated

" nice now lets make love." jor el said as he turned off the light as we made love for the second time in a month. 


	7. Chapter 7

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch to danis daughter pov for rest of the story<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter seven: second month - shocking truth

month two (kaylas pov)

its been one month since tina,kayla, and shayera found out that they were pregnant so thanks to jon el the watchtowers security. and he further revealed that i he had twin sister but was taken by jason to be raised seperate and didn't know each other existed until their eighteenth birthday when they started to rage war on brainac for the death of rex. when they made the plans to change the past they asked her to travel to tartarus in their time to enlist hades help.

" so mom what do you think about having two sons." jon el asked me after he made me a sandwhich

" to tell the i am glad you grew up to be such a nice young man jon." i said still peeved about the whole twin sister thing

" mom i know your mad but list in my time its been two years since i gave her the mission i don't know if she alive." jon el said

" i am insulted thinking that you think i am ddead bro." a female voice arose from the door way of the council room door causing me and the rest of league to turn to see a female version of jon el standing there with her arms over her breast while leaning on a strange mans shouldier in a loving

" who are you." i asked but before she answered jon el ran towards her and picked her in bone crushing hug

" jon... can't... breath." she said

"sorry asika when you didn't come back i figured the worst happened." jon el explained

" what you thought hades killed me no he didn't in fact brainac invaded tartarus and we spent a year and half reclaiming tartarus and six months recovering but i have confession to make jon." asika who was jon el s twin sister

" i hades is going to help us and theres more hades is my..." askia said but didn't as the man walked foreward revealing himself

" is her boyfriend and my child diana if you have a problem with kiss my fucking ass." hades said " before you say anything i will help you stop brainac and bring about peace." hades continued

" fine but if you ever hurt asika in any sort of way or break her heart you will feel the full wrath of the league you got it." diana said with a growl

" loud and clear child." hades said

" also i have a secret i been hiding hades." asika said as shifted her black cloak to reveal a small baby bump

" i am pregnant." asika said as she started to cry

" hush its ok no need cry my dear." hades as held asika in a hug

" you are not angry." askia aas looked hades in the eyes

" no my dear i am happy i have a new family to protect i am not leaving." hades said

"promise." asika asked

" promise now lets sit somewhere else and not in this room i got a hunch they want to talk." hades as he guided her towards the door

after they left

" ok jon spill." i asked my son

" ok after you died the onlys ones that were left was rex and raven and three hundred non metas so me and askia were seperated asika with raven and one hundred and fifty non metas while i and tina went with rex and the rest of the none metas. well ten years later we got saying that asika developed her powers over the shadows and was mentored by raven hence her raven styled outfits and eight years later we joined up to rage war on brainac and one year later i sent asika to recurit hades in our fight to stop brainac and after a year and a half i sent a letter saying if you succeded travel to a year before we are born cause we decided to rewrite histroy and thats all." jon el said

" so i guess that means hades is part of the league right." jason asked

" temporary until we decided he is fit for league status." diana said

" ok lets go break the news to them." i said as we left only to find the in the recreational on the couch except asika was curled up on the couch with her head on hades lap sound asleep and using hades's cape as a blanket

" what is it my friends." hades asked us

" well for right now we decided to make you a temporary league memeber and once we dealt with brainac in a year we decide if permant memeber is needed." diana said

" ok my child now if you please asika is trying to sleep." hades as he shooed us out the door."

" well thats was unexpected." superman said as we left

" whatever if anyone needs me i in the training area to start trainig the newest memebers." jon el said as he left

jon el's pov

i arrived at the traing area for the new lanterns that beagan to show up.

" ok people listen up for the next year i am your trainer and this is your motivation song so remeber it like your life depeneded on it." i said in my drill sargent voice

" yes sir." the shouted in unsion as i played my music

"Let's get down to business To defeat the villians Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
>You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you<p>

Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you

I'm never gonna catch my breath Say goodbye to those who knew me Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym This guy's got 'em scared to death Hope he doesn't see right through me Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the villains arrive Heed my every order and you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home you're through How could I make a man out of you?

Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Be a man We must be swift as a coursing river Be a man With all the force of a great typhoon Be a man With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." i finished singing

" now for the real shit" i said as we started training

kaylas pov hours later

asika woke up hours later and was going to the medbay to get an ultrasound by me since i waas also a certified wife and ob/gyn like my mother

"so honey please lie on the table and raise your shirt so we can see your child." i said as hades sat her on the table and she laid back and exposed her slightly swollen belly

" be warn this will be cold." i said as i squirted the gel on her belly and felt her shiver

" ok lets see heres a head and arm but wait whats this."i said as i looked closer hardly beliving it

" what is it mother what is wtong with baby." asika as she held hades hand

" nothing but make that babies." i said

" as in." hades asked

" congradulation you are expecting triplets come back nexts month and we can determine the genders." i said as her and hade's face lit up

" you thst hades." asika said

" i did my dear." he said as he kissed her forhead.

" would you like a picture to take with you." i asked

" yes mother i would." asika said.


	8. Chapter 8

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch to danis daughter pov for rest of the story<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter seven: third month - death of a herald ( asika,kayla,tina are three months, shayera four months)

month three (kaylas pov)

well its been three months and theres a lot of emotional tension of the pregnant women in the watchtower. one hades an diana had a full on fist in the training room,  
>jon el wouldn't leave his hands off tina's belly after finding out that they were having twins,and my sisters would not go to sleep so everyone was on edge. me myself was excited that i was getting married to tommorow and that my was going to the one to wed me off to jor el because he was now a certified minister.<br>me and my daughter decided to have joint wedding

" mom can you get them to go to sleep please." i said i as held my sister stell and sara

" i am sorry i cn't tried everything you and jason were quiet babies." mom said as hades walked in the room supporting my daughter

" what seems to be the problem you two." hades asked as he sat askia down

" can't get my sisters to go to sleep hades." i answered him

" here let me try." hades said as he held out his arms and we handed him stella and sara

"so what are going to hades?" asika asked

"only this my dear." hades said as he begun to sing

"Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry

For one so small,  
>You seem so strong My arms will hold you,<br>Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all<p>

And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more

Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
>We need each other To have, to hold.<br>They'll see in time I know

When destiny calls you You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
>I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together<p>

'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart I'll be there from this day on,  
>Now and forever more<p>

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always. " he said as stella and sara fell fast asleep

" nice singing hades and lulliby." i said as we put my sisters in their cribs and left after turning of the light

"thanks." hades escorting asika along the way

" hey aint today the day we cand find out the genders asika."hades asked

" yes it is and we can found what tina is having to."asika said

"well you two want to with." hades said

" well duh mom has to be the one to check and aslo i want to see if my babies are developing just fine." i said as i stroked my small baby bump

" ok." asika said as hades carried asika bridel style

med bay

"sweetie lets check up on the babies." mom said as she squirted the gel on my belly as jor el held my hand and as hades held asika's

" ok lets see from your son and daughter are progressing nicely but still come here every month and whe you become seven months every two weeks same you asiko just so we can monitor your babies more cause women are at more risk when pregnant with triplets." mom as she wiped the gel off my belly and squrited the gel on to asiko's belly and placed the wand on to her belly.

" ok asika lets ok hands and feet thats they are progressing nicely i see no problems want to know the genders." mom asked

"yes please."asika said

" from what it looks you are having two girls and one boy." mom said

" i got two girls." hades said with a look of happyness

" yes hades thats which she said along with a boy." asika said

"you know asika you made me the happyest man alive."hades kissing her on the forehead

"ok tina your next." mom said

" ok." tina said as got on to the bed and raised her shirt and my squirted the gel on to her belly

"ok baby is coming along nicely and by the way things are you are having a boy." mom said as she moved the wand around her belly

" oh jon you hear that we are having a son." tina as she hugged jon

" i know i heard." he said as he kisse her on the forehead

day after the wedding(sorry don't know how to do wedding but it did go off with out hitch asika and hades got married and asika became dianas stepmom and kayla became kayla kent.)

" so hows was your wedding asika." diana asked when everyone was at breakfast at my moms house.

" it was perfect hades spent the night talking to my belly and we spent the night thinking of baby names." asika said

" what did you come up with." tina asked rubbing her stomach

" well for the boy bruce taylor and for the girls kitrina and katherine." asika said as hades fed her grapes

" bruce as in bruce wayne." dick asked

" yep." hades said

" i like it." dad said

" what about you tina." mom asked

" oh simple we are calling him thomas luke kent." tina said as superman entered the room

"what is clark." i said

" its deathstroke he causing trouble down town." superman said

" ok guys lets except you pregnant women stay here." mom said and none of complained

dani's pov

fighting deathstroke was hard but with my grandsons help it was manageable until i noticed that jon el was slowing down due to his injuries. until then we kapt fighting until i heard a gunshot ring out and we saw jon el fall and deathstroke holding a gun with the barrel still smoking.

" jon el." i said as i flew down and caught only to look to see that deathstroke vanished. and that everyone everyone was surronding us

" come jon stay with us please tina needs you now more then ever." i said

" grandma please sing to i never got to hear you sing." he said

" ok but hold on." i said as i began to sing

"Rest now ..my warrior.

Rest now, hardship is over.

Live. Wake up. Wake up.

And let the cloak, of life cling to your bones. Cling to your bones.

Wake up, wake up.

Live. Wake up. Wake up.

And let the cloak, of life cling to your bones. Cling to your bones

Wake up. Wake up!

Live! Wake up! Wake up!

And let the cloak! Of life! Cling to your bones! Cling to your bones!

Wake up! Wake up!." i sung through tears realizing that jon had succumbed to his wounds and right in my arms

" diana send word that herald is down." dick said into his communicator as we left but as we started to walk away a glowing light caused us to turn around to see jon els body floating in mid air as his wounds faded and a suit of armor appeared on him and a pair of massive wings. and when the light faded and he was lying back on the ground specks of light gathered above his heart and sun into his heart.

"*gasp*" jon gasped as he woke up and sat up

" how am i alive i remeber dying." jon said as he slowly stood up

" i don't care don't you ever do something like that again." i said as i hugged him as tina and the appeared and tina running up to him hugging him to

" jon el how are you still alive we were told you died." tina said

" i don't know how but i promise you this i am never leaving you again." jon el said as he hugged his wife

" um seriously jon el how are still living that shot as directly at your heart."jason asked

" THAT WOULD BE MY DOING." a voice shouted from above causing us to look up to see someone looking like jon el but with a lanky body build

" who are you ." dick asked

"THE NAME IS GABERIAL AND JON EL WEILDS MY HORN HIS CHOICE TO JUMP IN FRONT OF THE BULLET THAT WAS MEANT FOR DANI FENTON MADE HIM WORTHY TO WEILD THE FULL POWER OF THE HORN ."the angelic figure said

" so does that mean i am angel now." jon el asked

"yes and no i brought you back to life so you can defeat brainac but you are half angel since you were ressurected so you are a half angel." gaberial said

" wait question are my wimgs bullet proof and razor sharp." jon el asked

" yes now i got to go my time is limited remeber jon use the horn to up hold justice." gaberial said as he vanished

" what now." dad asked

"we go home." i said


	9. Chapter 9

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch between many pov for rest of the story<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter nine: fourth month - enter bebe grayson and neal kent ( asika,kayla,tina are four months, shayera fives months, and diana and starfire three months)

month four (tinas pov)

its been a months since jon el became the herald to gaberial everything was pefect me,asika,kayla, and shayers's pregnancies we progressing nice and diana reveals that she is pregnant again and is three months along and dick annouced his plan to propose to his girlfriend starfire. jon el also annouced his expert trumpet paying skills but today was me and jon el's annerversy so we celebrating it along with the announcement of dianas' pregnancy and dick plan to ask starfire to marry him.

"ok people it's time for gifts and jon el wants to go first." mom said as jon el as gave two boxes one big and one small so i took the big present

" be care its fragile." jon el said as i unwrapped to hear a small "mew" as a brown kitten the size of a six month old climb out. and on to my swellon belly

" is that a.." dick started but was finished by jon el

" sabertooth cub then yes." jon el said

" how did you get they are extinct." martian manhunter asked

" i have my ways." jon el said as he twirled gaberials horn around his finger and as i opened the present which was a locket that on one side was picture of us with his right hand on my belly and on the other it was blank which was meant for a picture of our son.

"its beautiful thank you jon." i said as i slipped it over my head and held onto my kitten who was fast asleep and using my boob as a pillow.

"so whats the kittens." jon el asked

"his name is willykat." i said as the newly named kitten yawns

"ready for present number three it's song." he said into my ear

"yes i want to hear." i said

" ok everyone hush now its time for me to give tina her final present." jon el said as he got on stage and pulled out his trumpet.

" uncle jason music please." he said as he started to sing

"  
>Every time that you get undressed I hear symphonies in my head I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh Yeah the drums they swing low And the trumpets they go (plays trumpet)<br>And the trumpets they go (plays trumpet)  
>Yeah the trumpets they go (playing trumpet)<br>Da da, da ra ra da, da, da Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da Da da, da ra ra da, da, da Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da They go

Is it weird that I hear Violins whenever you re gone Whenever you re gone Is it weird that your ass Remind me of a Kanye West song?  
>Kanye West song<p>

Is it weird that I hear Trumpets when you re turning me on?  
>Turning me on Is it weird that your bra Remind me of a Katy Perry song?<p>

Every time that you get undressed I hear symphonies in my head I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh Yeah the drums they swing low And the trumpets they go (and they playing for you girl)  
>(plays trumpet)<br>And the trumpets they go (ha, yeah)  
>(plays trumpet)<br>Yeah the trumpets they go (plays trumpet)  
>Yeah the trumpets they go (go, go go, go go, go, go go)<br>And they go

Da da, da da da da They go Da da, da da da da

(Damn) Is it weird that I hear Angels every time that you moan?  
>Time that you moan Is it weird that your eyes Remind me of a Coldplay song?<br>Coldplay song

Is it weird that I hear Trumpets when you re turning me on?  
>Turning me on Is it weird that your bra Remind me of a Katy Perry song?<p>

Every time that you get undressed I hear symphonies in my head I wrote this song just looking at you oh Oh yeah

Every time (every time) that you get undressed (every time that you get undressed)  
>I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head)<br>I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you oh, oh (just looking at you girl)  
>Yeah the drums they swing low And the trumpets they go (plays trumpet)<br>They go (oh, yeah)  
>(plays trumpet)<br>Come on, come on, come on, they go." he sung and finished

"you know what son you can play the trumpet." my dad said as jon el got off stage and dick got on it with starfire

" dick what are we doing on stage." starfire asked

" because i wanted to do this(gets on one knee and pulls out a ring.) starfire of tameran would you do me the honor of becoming my wife." dick asked

" oh dick yes i would." she said as dick slide the ring on to her finger and it would of been perfect if the demon hadn't literaly crashed the party

after dick stood he pulled starfire out of the way of two falling figures (one male and one female) who had landed right were starfire was once standing the male one who had the apperance of a demon i mean a complete demon wings,horn and for feet dragon feet with tail too. while the female looked like starfire except her eyes were a light blue and had black hair.

"ugh my head what about you beth." the demon asked the girl

" i will live so did it work." the girl asked the demon

"yep now hold i am standing up ." the demon said as he held the girl and stood to reveal he was eight feet tall as to her five feet zero

"um who are you two." jason asked

" oh i am neal kent and this my fiance` bethany grayson." the demon said as held on to the girl

" wait are saying that you are the son of diana and clark." mom asked(shayera) the demon

" yes i am and beth here is the daughter of of dick grayson and starfire of tameran jon el and tina can vouch for us." neal said

" yep everything is true." me and jon el said

" one thing why does does neal look like a demon." diana asked

" thats because i have trigons power running through me mother." neal said

" but arn't you afriad that he we take you over." superman said

" nope because after we released trigon who by the helped us and turned the tide of the war brainac killed him but not before he gave just his power which had an unsightly side effect which was my looks." neal said

" i think it makes him look more hotter." beth said as she kissed neal on the lips

" love you too babe." neal said

" um guys the war whats going on." jon el said

" its bad man we are losing so i came up with a new plan we are transorting our remaining forces here to add to the arm that you are collectin right." neal said

"what army son." papa in law jor el asked

" well you see in order to stop brainac i was planning on going around the multiverse to make an army because i am famous around the multiverse and i am owned favors so i was going to use the favors to build an arm to fight brainac dad." jon el said as he twitched his wings

" ok son that actually isn't a bad idea when are you collocting said army." dani asked

" when tina,mom, and asika were around eight months so that way i have a month to do so and i would transport us to earth minus all pregnant women and shayera so that way they are safe and i would bring the army to earth to confront brainac." jon el said

" um i don't mean to interupt but i wshould get the others here." beth said

" go ahead beth." neal said

" ok back up i need a big space." beth said as she got to her knees with her index fingers pointed to chin

"Ia ie hao ra Uha e ka Mosura ya Ia ie hao ma Roha e na Mosura ha Kiri e wa jina hi Mele Wona Kamai ka (a portal opens) Ia ie hao ra Uha e ka Mosura ya Ia ie hao ma Roha e na Mosura ha Kiri e wa jina hi Mele Wona Kamai ka " beth chanted as six thousand demon thats hades' army fell through.

" ok soldiers listen up i know you are fighting brainac in the future but not any more now you will be fighting to change the future so from now soldiers you will be fighting under my command." jon el shouted as the demaon soldiers stood at attention and he finished six thousand

"howlooo,howlooo,howlooo." rung out from the solders as their general( jon el) walked and stood by me

"happy aniversary honey."jon el said as he kissed me on the lips then my belly.

" i am sorry i did get you anything."i said

" you already did." jon el said

"whats that." i asked

" this." jon el said as he placed a hand on my swollen belly.


	10. Chapter 10

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch between many pov for rest of the story(SERIOUSLY THROW ME A FRIGGIN' BONE AND REVIEW PLEASE.)<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter ten: five month - fall of a lantern ( asika,kayla,tina are five months, shayera six months, and diana and starfire four months,betany one month along)

month five (tinas pov)

so far a month had past since learning about my husbands plan to confront brainac and one month since learning about neal and beth who were back from their honeymoon.  
>everything was perfect and it turns out neals wings can morph into suit resembling and men in black suit. willykat was adore by everyone and protected me when he thought i was endanger. starfire her self annouced she was pregnant and was four months along and she found out this during her and dicks honeymoon. but what comes next is shocker for us all.<p>

i was walking to the bathroom because my baby boy decided to its cool to use his mommy's bladder as his bean bag chair. as i got closer to the bath i heard crying and the sound of someone puking. so i went in to see bethany in front of the toilet with several pregnancy test all positive. and she was crying at the one in her hand .

" bethany whats wrong." i asked as i walked further in

" oh tina i am pregnant i was told i couldn't get pregnant because i was born sterile due to me being half human and half tameranian." bethany said through tears

" here lets go to the med bay and have j'onn due a pregnancy test just so it's not a false postive but after i go pee." i said i as helped her off the floor

"ok tina." bethany said as went to wait outside

medbay few minutes later and one vial of blood drawn later the results came

"ok bethany i got the results right here." j'onn said

" what does it say." bethany asked

" congradulations bethany you are pregnant it appears that your time traveling made you permantly fertile so you will be able to have meor child and do suggest telling neal especially." j'onn said

" tell me what exactly." neal said as came into the medbay supporting dick by his shoulder

" what to dick." j'onn asked

"got a bit carried away in our sparring." neal asked

"lay himm on the bed i deal with him in a minute but right bethany needs to tell you something." j'onn said

" what is beth." neal asked

" i am pregnant." bethany said

" your what." neal asked

" i am pregnant with your child." bethany said and instead of replying neal tore out of the room

hours later and in the bridge

" so wait instead of saying anything he just took off." dick said with a growl

" the nerve." diana said stroking her belly which held neal when

" recognize morddragin B-2 recognize raven B-8." and when neal got off the teleporter pads dick ran up to him and punched him the face which resulted in him getting a broken nose.

" ow what was that for." neal said as he held his broken nose

" for running out on your pregnant wife." dick growled as he ready his fist to throw another punch

" daddy stop let him explain himself." bethany said

" fine." dick said as he backed away

" first i didn't run out on no i ran because i had see if the baby inherited some of trigons power and when my research didn't yeild anything useful i went to raven to se if she could detect anything while the baby was stil the womb." neal said as morphed into his suit form

" so does that mean." bethany said in a hopeful tone

" yes beth i do want to raise this child with you.i would never leave you not even for a second." neal said as he picked up beth and kissed her

"so what if it's twins." jason asked

" still wouldn't leave." neal said

" so are going to see if the child has inherited my father's power." raven asked

"yes raven." neaal said as he put bethany down on her feet and as raven walked up to her and put her hands on bethany's stomach

" azarath metron ZITHOS." raven chanted as her hands began to glow and fade

" so." neal asked

" it appears the child has but not much so thats good the child when begins to show signs of power contact me and i will help the child." raven said as she got back on the teleporter.

" thanks raven." neal said as raven vanished

"so what now." jason asked

" well now i preform the men in black song if dani and bethany are willing to help me." neal asked as he changed into his suit

"sure we will be glad to help." dani sid as she and beth's changed into what neal was wearing

" ok people you ready." neal said as we telported to the party room.

" ok here goes nothing ." bethany said

"(neal)  
>Uh...<br>Here come the Men in Black It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here come the M.I.B.'s Here come the Men in Black They won't let you remember Nah nah nah (neal)  
>The good guys dress in black remember that Just in case we ever face to face and make contact The title held by me - M.I.B.<br>Means what you think you saw, you did not see So don't blink be what was there Is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on Walk in shadow, move in silence Guard against extra-terrestrial violence But yo we ain't on no government list We straight don't exist, no names and no figerprints Saw somethin strange, watch your back Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at Uh and...

(beth/dani)  
>Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)<br>Galaxy defenders (oahhaooohh ohhhhh)  
>Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)<br>They won't let you remember

(neal)  
>Uh uh, uh uh, now From the deepest of the darkest of night On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight Cameras zoom, on the impending doom But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up With the quickness talk with the witnesses Hypnotizer, neuralizer Vivid memories turn to fantasies Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please Do what we say that's the way we kick it Yaknahmean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya We're your first, last and only line of defense Against the worst scum of the universe So don't fear us, cheer us If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless M.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack (What's that stand for?) Men In Black<p>

(neal)  
>Uhh M The Men in Black...<br>The Men in Black

Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me Just bounce it with me c'mon Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me Just slide with me c'mon Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me Take a walk with me c'mon And make your neck work Now freeze...

(beth/dani)  
>Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)<br>The galaxy defenders Right on, right on Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack)  
>They won't let you rememberk (ohhhh nooooo)<p>

(neal)  
>Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin I know we might seem imposin But trust me if we ever show in your section Believe me, it's for your own protection Cause we see things that you need not see And we be places that you need not be So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men in That's the Men in...<p>

(beth/dani)  
>Here come the Men in Black (here they comeeeee)<br>The galaxy defenders (ga-la-xy de-fenders)  
>Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)<br>They won't let you remember (won't, let you, rememberrrr)  
>Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)<br>Galaxy defenders (ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh)  
>Here come the Men in Black They won't let you remember." they finished as j'onn called out that deathstroke was back<p>

" ok me,jon,jor el, dick,and neal, and asiko will deal with this." i said

" but tina your five months pregnant." jon el said

" don't worry i will stay on the side lines in case i need to call i in back up so i will be safe and i will be there to for tactical back up." said but in reality i wanted to get out

" ok but stay off to the side line." jon said as he ported us to earth with his horn.

hours later they where still fighting deathstrokes bots while asiko engaged deathstroke himself both sustaining major wounds and asiko wasn't looking to good and was starting to fail. i turned to the rest to see if they need help but didn't need it so i turned back to watch asiko only to see that he was on the ground and deathstroke was gone and so were the bots. and without a second thought i ran towards asiko and held him in my arms as the rest came up from behind me.

" grandpa." jon el yelled as he fell to his knees from across me

" j'onn we need a medic asiko is messed u pretty badly." dick said into his comminicator

" its ok son i am clocking out here but theres one thing i want you to do for me." asiko said

" please grandpa hang on the medics will be here."jon el pleaded as asiko took off his white lantern ring

" son please take my plae as the white lantern to protect your family." asiko said as jon el took it

" i will grandpa but stay with us please." jon el said through tears

" i wanted tell you that i am proud of..." asiko started to say but finally succumbed to his wounds and closed his eyes to never open them again

" never mind he is gone white lantern is gone." dick said

And on this day it was know through out the world that a hero has fallen.

the funnel was set for the next day heros and villians met to pay their respects execpt deathstroke who did show up. a week later i went to jon el."

" honey ." i called out

" yes tina." jon el said as he came out of the bathroom tooth brush in hand

" i wanted to run by you what i wanted to name our son." i said

" what do you want to name him ." jon el asked

" i wan to call barry asiko kent." i answered

" you know what thats a great idea." he said as he hugged me

" why's that." i asked

" cause it honors two great men." jon el said

" i know and one other thing." i asked

" whats that." jon el asked

" i want to become the green lantern along with the white lantern and yes its possible for a lantern to have the power of two different lanterns." i said as i slide the lantern ring

" why me." jon el asked

" cause you are worthy to do so and because after i give birth i am retiring from hero work and i want to ber my ring." i said

" ok i will do it." jon el said as he took the ring and slide it on his right as to where the white lantern ring was on his left right then and there i felt my baby kick.

*gasp* i gasped as i felt the kick

"rights wrong tina." jon el asked

" nothing but give me your hand." i said as grabbed his hand and placed it on belly right where i felt it and when is hand was on my belly i felt the baby kick again

" is that our.." jon el asked

" yes thats our little barry saying hello to us." i said as we felt the baby kick some more and as we laid on our bed as jon el rubbed and talked to my belly and as willy kat slept on my growing bossoms.


	11. Chapter 11

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch between many pov for rest of the story(SERIOUSLY THROW ME A FRIGGIN' BONE AND REVIEW PLEASE.)<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter eleven: six month-asiko's long lost sister ( asika,kayla,tina are six months,shayera seven months, and diana and starfire five months,betany two month along)

month six (tomoko akhanawa pov)

its been years since the fall of okaihu village which was my village the place that was my home the place me and my brother had unclocked the powers of the fire drake ever since i managed to crawel away from the ruins i went into the forest expected to die but was founded by an american who happened to be hiking he took me back to america where i could recover. i explained that my family's villiage was destoryed and the only one i knew that was stil alive my brother asiko who was away. after threes years he proposed to me and a month later were married and we spent the next twenty years trying for a child. a a year after i was told i wouldn't i surprised the doctor at an annuel check up with that fact i was pregnant and was three months along. as i was the doctors office to go home to tell my husband the good news i was meet with the police who brought the news that my husband was killed in fight when he saw that a teenage girl was about to be raped and the atemmpted rapist got away but not before stabbing my husband of twenty years in the heart. a week later after the funneral i was contacted by my long lost brother and was offered to join the justice league whiched i accepted and said i will be there within the month unaware of what happed a week later cause i don't watch the news or have any news material.

" recognize solar wind c-4." the teleporter announced

" hey aunt tomoko." my neice kayla said as she hgged me with some difficult due to her swollen belly and as her husband came to me

" hey tomoko." jor el said

"hey children." i said as i held my cloak around my body to hide the fact that i am pregnant and i followed them to the conference room

" hey mom look who is here its aunt tomoko." kayla said as we entered the room

" tomoko its good to see you." dani said

" wheres asiko." i asked

" um tomoko you might want to sit down for this." jason said

" why what happened to tomoko." i asked as i sat down

" asiko dead fighting in a fight three weeks ago he was stabbed throught his chest." dani said

" by who?" i asked

" a man named deathstroke." she said

that was met with the sound of breaking glass and i turned to see a winged man whose hand was bleeding

" never metion that name again grandma." he growled.

" grandma?" i asked

"its a long story aunt tomoko." kayla said

" tell me then kayla." i said

" thats jon el,neal,tina,askia hades, and bethany they are from the future here to change the past due to a entity named brainac that has destoryed the future and they came back to change that. jon el is my son along with asika. jon el has the powers of the green and white lanterns along with the powers of gabrial and can demension,  
>and time travel and can create seimic waves with his hands. tina is his wife and is the daughter of green lantern john stewart and shayera hol and is just like her mom and is pregnant with her and jons first child. neal is the youngest son of superman and wonder woman and has the powers of trigon the demon but they granted. bethany is the daughter of starfire and dick grayson and is married to neal and is pregnant with their first child. asika is my daughter and the twin of jon el and has the power of shadow manipulation and is the wife of hades and is expecting tripulets. and hades is the husband of asika and a god and is wonder womans father and before you freak out they both love each other asika can't leave without hades and hades the same their love is something i never seen before she is the yin to his yang." kayla clarified<p>

" ok then but i do have some news to tell you." i said

" whats thats." the one called tina

" after twenty years of trying i have the news of saying that i am pregnant." i said as i unwrapped my body to reveal my small baby bump

" congrats wheres the father why didn't he come with you." dani asked

" carter is dead." i said in sad tone

" how did he die." jor el asked

" he dead stopping a man from raping young." i said as i stoked my belly.

" thats' so sad." kayla stated

" tell me tomoko what did the girl describe the man as." jon el asked

" she said he was a tall slightly muscular man wearing armor and had an eyepatch." i said thats when stood up and grabbed his chair and flung it across the room and against the wall breaking it.

" deathstroke that asshole." he growled

" tomoko i promise you this when i find deathstroke i will bring you his head as a trophey." jon el said

" jon el you can't it goes against what the leagues about." dick said

" no you don't get it dick he took my grandfathers life and my great uncles to along with and almost took a little girls innounce thats going to far." jon el said

and with that he left the room and the watchtower hours went by when j'onn said that he found jon el and that jon el was confronting deathstroke. so we all teleported to where they were and we saw that jon el had deathstroke by the throat ready to kill him.

" jon stop this its not you." tina shouted at her husband

" i have to he killed grandpa and carter and almost raped an innounce girl he deserves to die." as he slammed deathstroke against the wall

" but you would go to jail and never see your son grow and the future won't change to the future you want and thats the one where our son can grow up in a safe world that is not ruled by brainac and he can feel the son sunshine on his face and you won't get to see him grow up." tina shouted through tears at jon el

" you know what you right." he said and he threw deathstroke aside and walked back to tina

" so you not going to me in reenge huh." deathstroke said as he rubbed his throat

" you are not wroth it." jon el spat as he walked with tina in his arms

" i knew you were weak and i can't stand weak people." deathstroke said as he ran towards tina with a knife aimed at her heart and thats when jon el turned and back back handed him through a wall. he of course staggered out only to be confronted by the police and the justice league

one day later

" so tomoko what are you expecting." jon el asked

" i won't know until next month what are having." i asked

" oh me and jon are expecting a boy, bethany is two months in with there first child,wonder woman is expecting neal, mom is expeting me, and asika is expecting triplets."  
>tina said<p>

" what are naming yout son." i asked

" were naming our son barry asiko kent." tina said as she stroked her belly and was reclined into jon els' lap with their kitten on her belly napping peacefully.

" thats a good name." i said as i knitted what was a baby blanket for kayla.

" hey guys hurry party in the caferteria to celebrate that jon el put deathstroke permantly behind bars." jason said walking into the room

" ok be there in one sec." i said

party two hours later

" ok people i know we sing alot at celebration like this but this is something me, j'onn, and john put together for the annuel talent show next week." superman said

"go on sing it dudes." jason shouted as martian manhunter and john got on stage

(superman)  
>"Brothers of the mine rejoice!<br>Swing, swing, swing with me Raise your pick and raise your voice!  
>Sing, sing, sing with me Down and down into the deep Who knows what we'll find beneath?<br>Diamonds, rubies, gold and more Hidden in the mountain's core

(superman)  
>Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron, steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on brothers sing with me!<p>

[john/martin manhunter]  
>I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole<p>

(superman)  
>The sunlight will not reach this low Deep, deep in the mine Never seen the blue moon glow Dwarves won't fly so high Fill a glass and down some mead!<br>Stuff your bellies at the feast!  
>Stumble home and fall asleep Dreaming in our mountain keep<p>

(superman)  
>Born underground, grown inside a rocky womb The earth is our cradle; the mountain shall become our tomb Face us on the battlefield; you will meet your doom We do not fear what lies beneath We can never dig too deep<p>

[john/martin manhunter] x2

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole

(superman)  
>Born underground, suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark, the safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron, steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on brothers sing with me!<p>

[john/martin manhunter/superman] x2

I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole " they finished singing as two figures came landing on the stage one was unconcious and the other one a female was screaming at him to wake up

" hush child what is it and whats your name." i asked

" its my fiance` he is hurt and my name is natash ultor daughter of hades and askia ultor and he is my fiance` cater elie." sje through as the male one now known as cater thats when several more figures fell through the portal she had fallen through.


	12. Chapter 12

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch between many pov for rest of the story(SERIOUSLY THROW ME A FRIGGIN' BONE AND REVIEW PLEASE.)<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter twevle: seven months( asika,kayla,tina are seven months,shayera eight months, and diana and starfire six months,betany four month along,  
>tomoko five months)<p>

month seven (tinas pov)(on earth)

the day the world changed began was the day that the new titans came to our time period but unconcious though but woke up a week later and after questioning them we found that they are the chidren of our children except carter he was the son of raven and he still had yet to wake up. natasha was hades female doppelganger she had his powers,casey her twin sister had the power of elemental manipulation but she went by geae, and their brother Rorschach the power to bring to life any clay creature he creates . carter had the powers to change into a demonic wolf human and went by hellhound and was born a secret along with his twin sister who had her fathers powers of animal change and was known as animorph. and there was sharpshooter the forty six year old son of green arrow and black canary who lead the new titans.  
>they came back to the past to ensure the future they were born into which was after the fall brainac and wanted to ensure that happened. so far cater had yet to awake and was looked over by natasha.<p>

"natasha honey please come and get something to eat please carter will be fine." i said as i left my monthly ultrasound

" i know but its been a week the time traveling speel shouldn't have effected him like this." nastasha said as followed but as we got close to the door

"ugh my head why does it feel like i was used as cinderblocks punching bag." carter said as he sat up in his bed and put his hand on his head

"carter!" natasha screamed as she pounced on to carter

"um natasha you might want to leave hellhound hasn't be out in a week and i can't contain him." carter said as he grimaced in pain

"shit get out of here tina.j'onn lock down the hospital section when tina and i leave and call the others here." natasha yelled into her comm.

"understood all league members emergency in medbay one currently in lock down." j'onn said over the intercom

one minute later

"what is going on in here what is wrong with me and beast boys son." raven asked as she was showing she was in her third month and beast boy knew because he smelled changes and knew so that future was averted

"its is power he can't control it if he doesn't use them regularly so basicalyy he goes beserk and it takes over him."rorsach said

"aaaaahhhhhhh rrrruuuuoooooorrrr." a sound that came from the hospital bay as carter scream became a howl

"what do we do now." dick asked

" wait it out." natasha said

an hour later carter came out in just his shorts and looked tired as he fell forward but was grabbed by rorsach and natasha.

"you all right son." superman asked

"yeah sorry you had to witness that the cusre of being a full fledged demon." carter said as superman handed him he capes as a temporary shirt

" wait full fledged." raven putting her hand on her belly.

" yeah thats my grandson all right." a voice behind us said and we turned around to see trigon stnding looking smugged

" what are doing here father i thought i banished you are after my babies and to hurt my friends." raven growled

" no i am here to help and because the future me owes a favor to neal there." trigon said

" and that favor is to help us secure a better future if your grandchildren are to live." neal said

" why do think i am here my future self sent me a message warning me what will happen if i didn't help." trigon said

" and plus to keep you line wear this necklace." jon el said handing trigon a necklace

" ok." trigon said as put on the necklace

" and if you step out of line i simply do this...trigon sit ." jon el said which caused trigon to face plant into the ground.

" i see now if he goes back on his words we do that." beast boy said

" you know what we should go out right now." carter said as he came back to us wearing normal clothes

"why wolfy." natasha asked as she hung from carters neck on his backside

"because i haven't seen the sun in a week." carter asked

" alright lets do it." i said

outside in the park downtown

" man it fells good out here." carter said as he laid on his back with natasha laid on his chest.

" yeah your right." i said.

it was fun until the second demon landed in front of us except this demon was wearing a black t shirt,jeans,boots,and a black trench also had red eyes and fangs along with black hair , horns, and solid black wings and wearing a black cowboy hat with two shotguns on his back and chains of shotgun ammo crossing over his chest in a x shape.

" who are you and are you here to cause trouble." neal said as he went into his demon form

" my name is legion and i am here to join your justice league." he said

" what are powers then legion." dick said with a batarang held

"legions powers are control over spirits." legion said

" so are here to help then." superman asked.

" yes and i won't cause any trouble." legion said

" at right then by any trouble and i will send you to hell." jon el said he pulled out his horn

" deal." legion said as went to the hall of justice

" so legion where are from." i asked

" legion was born in the fifteen hundreds in the mexican town of san venganza its gone now shallowed up by time." legion said as we got to the step

"i am sorry." i said

"its okay now legion has new friends." he said as he stood

"so legion tell us about yourself." jon el asked

" well i was born in 1802 in san venganza but left at age twelve because due to seeking own fortune came back to find town and everyone missing when i saw a scroll on the ground when i read it i made the mistake of saying the incantation that was on it."legion said

" which was." jason asked

" this is the contract of san venganza all you souls come to me." legion said

" wow." raven said

"um guy s not interupt but whats that." wonder woman pointe off into the distance which was desert since we where in new mexico

" i knows flames from anywhere." legion said

" who are they." john asked

" i don't dare to speak there names." legion said as the flames pulled up to reveal two flaming skeletons both on horses

" who are you." shayera asked

" we are the ghost rider and i came here to drop off this current ghost rider here to join your league in the coming battle against brainac and so he can keep an eye on legion so legion doesn't step out of line because his last host went cuckoo." the one dressed as if he was from the old west

" name." martian manhunter asked

" cater slade." the western dressed skeleton said as he rode away

" wait you coming." the other one said

" sorry son but this is the end of the trial for me i had engouh power to change one more time and i hoped for a second chance mabe i will find it another life remeber the spirit of the ghost rider can be used for good or evil but that depends on the rider." carter slade said then vanished right before our eyes

" good bye old friend." the remaining ghost rider said

" whats your name ghost rider." i asked

" its johnny blaze ma'am." he said as he got off his horse and changed into a human and his horse back to normal.

"um guys i don't me to alarm you but my water broke." shayera said as she held her stomach

" lets get you to the hospital room the one that isn't destoryed." i said as i shot carter logan a look

" i said sorry." carter replied

hours later she gave before to tina hol stewart weighing in at seven pounds even and we got to more memebers in our fight with trigon.


	13. Chapter 13

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch between many pov for rest of the story(SERIOUSLY THROW ME A FRIGGIN' BONE AND REVIEW PLEASE.)<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter thirteen: eight months-truth revealed( asika,kayla,tina are eight months,and diana and starfire seven months,betany five month along,  
>tomoko six months)<p>

month eight (tinas pov)(on earth)

its the month i been deading the that jon leaves to go gather an army to fight brainac and that in a month our son will be born but into which future i wouldn't know. but the time before he left we would get the most horrible news ever about rorsach. the day was starting out normal we all in the conference except rorsach who was still in his room when we heard the sound of something being thrown against the wall and it sounded like it came from rorsach room.

" what was that." i aasked as we left the room.

" shit whats today date." gaea asked

" june 2nd why." hades asked

" ok you know what its we came clean." gaea said as we got to rorsach's room

" about what." legion asked

" ok we are not from the future you think we are from we are from the jon el,tina,asika,bethany,and neal are from but were capture and held on brainacs along rorsachs wife who is aquaman's daughter well in order for information she was tortured and then murdered but he also mentally traumatized rorsach futher by saying she was two months pregnant and today twenty years in the future is when they died." gaea said as she opened rorsach's door only the room was destroyed and rorsach sitting in the corner crying.

"my god brainac did that to my son." hades said as asika got on her knees next to her who hugged and cried into her shoulder and hades hugged them both

"thats its just let it all out it will be okay." hades said

" no its not dad braniac took everything from my wife and my son." rorsach said in a surprisingly deep voice.

" i know son." hades said

" hey rorsach when exactly did brainac torture you i have an idea." jon el said

" eight fiften in the morning on june second twenty fourty." rorsach said with a look of muder in his eyes

" ok them see ya in a minute." jon el said as he pulled out his horn and blew- (borenal)- and made a portal and disappered only to reappear holding a woman in her mid twenties bridal style

" RORSACH." the woman yelled as she leapt form jon el's arms and on to rorsach

"sorsha how." rorsach asked as held the girl

" how about you thank me for rescuing her and bring her here." jon el said

" thanks jon el how can i repay you." rorsach asked

" easy how about you be the white lantern." jon el said as he slide the white lantern ring off

"are you sure it belonged to your grandpa." rorsach asked

" yes now take it i have to go and gather an army." jon el as as he held his horn

" ok then." rorsach said as he took the ring

" and tina don't worry i will be back in three days time." he said as he blew his horn and vanished

" what now we have three days till he gets back." sorsha said

"i could sing to pass the time." rorsach said as he waved his hand and repaired his furniture

" you sing?" asika asked as she sat on his bed and stroked her swollen belly.

" yes mother i do." rorsach said

" yeah hes really good and i want him to sing the songs he sung on our wedding night." sorsha as hung on to rorsach

" ok dear." rorsach said as he stood in front of the fire place he installed in his room which now was sorshas too

"Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep, and caverns old We must away ere break of day To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
>While hammers fell like ringing bells In places deep, where dark things sleep,<br>In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord,  
>There many a gleaming golden hoard They shaped and wrought, and light they caught To hide in gems on hilt of sword.<p>

On silver necklaces they strung The flowering stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, in twisted wire They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away, ere break of day,  
>To claim our long-forgotten gold.<p>

Goblets they carved there for themselves And harps of gold; where no man delves There lay they long, and many a song Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
>The winds were moaning in the night.<br>The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale And men looked up with faces pale;  
>Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire Laid low their towers and houses frail.<p>

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
>The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.<br>They fled their hall to dying fall Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim To dungeons deep and caverns dim We must away, ere break of day,  
>To win our harps and gold from him! " he sung and as he finished he picked up sorsha bridal style and sup her around and sat her back on the bed<p>

" now please sing the other." sorsha asked when i noticed that she was showing a baby bump early than usual unless there was more than

" ok hold on." as he fixed his guitar thats was lying in the corner.

"Our things, our taste, the precious things are alive If I have taken out my sword, at least slice up some radish If I don t see the end, I tremble with anger Even if you get far from your dream,  
>Don t ever get sad and just run you re still young<p>

It s not over until it s over They do it till the end, Korean people

Everyone get up, right now, get up Everyone get up, a big thing is happening Lift it and get up, right now lift it and get up Lift it and get up, then that is Korea

Korea, louder Korea, louder Korea, harder Korea oh oh oh

The music is ringing, the music is ringing The shouts of 50,000,000 are ringing and spreading Yaya, yayayaya, yayayayayayaya oh oh oh

Who dares to test me? That test will be dangerous If I say I ll do it, I ll do it Once I do it, it s tremendous The shouts of the 50,000,000 are our sound It s the shout of the Korean peninsula Korea

It s not over until it s over They do it till the end, Korean people

Everyone get up, right now, get up Everyone get up, a big thing is happening Lift it and get up, right now lift it and get up Lift it and get up, then that is Korea

Korea, louder Korea, louder Korea, harder Korea oh oh oh

The music is ringing, the music is ringing The shouts of 50,000,000 are ringing and spreading Yaya, yayayaya, yayayayayayaya oh oh oh " he finished singing as he kissed sorsha

" hey sorhsa follow me to the medbay i need to see something and yes i know your pregnant but please allow me to preform an ultrasound to see if the baby is alright." i said as i left the room

" ok ome on rorsach we get to see our baby." sorsha said which prompted rorsach to pick up and give a piggy ride

" i can walk you know." sorsha said

"i know that but when i stopped holding on to you i almost lost you and i am never letting that happen again." rorsach said as we reached the medbay since it was right down hall.

"ok pregnant momma lay on the and lift your shirt and be warn the gel is cold." i said as turned on the ultrasound machine and squirted the gel on to sorsha who shivered

" ok here is your is your baby wait a minute make that babies." i said as i spotted three more on the ultrasound picture

" wait babies." rorsach said

" yes your are expecting four babies so congrats." i said

" hear that rorsach." sorsha said as i wiped the gel of her belly

" yes i did sorsha yes i did." rorsach beamed as he picked up and gace her another piggy back ride three days later brainac showed up

" um guys its brainac hes here." dick said as we went outside to a massive fleet appear over the desert

" and not a moment to soon." a voice off to the right said and we turned to see that jon el appeared out of a portal followed by a massive army made up dwarves, humans,  
>elves, nobles, and barbarians along with soldiers of the past and present and villians to and heros of different universes and angels, as well as demons.<p>

"told you that i had an army." jon el said as he stood in front and as the army of nine millon soldiers got into position.

" yeah bit how big is brainacs army." i asked

" six millon robots." jon el said

" well whats the plan." hades asked

" well first starters pregnant women and nursing mothers need to head up to the watchtower don't worry brainac doesn't know about it." jon el as he made a portal to the watch tower and me,asika,tomoko,sorsha,raven,bethany,and shayera walked and were on the tower where got to watch the battle play out when i felt a kick

" i know honey daddy will be alright he will come home.". i said as i rubbed my swollen belly

( ps next chapters jon el sacrifice him self but don't he doesn't read to find out how and this story from here on out is third person so no point of views, and i bring in antimatter. and review with names for sorshas children and genders.) 


	14. Chapter 14

time child : unlimited

warning takes place after thanagarian invaison but before brainacs invasion (don't any thing and i use a twenty one old dani fenton and not danny fenton)  
>(also dani becomes a blue lantern and i change her dna a little) warning a fan based parody and i switch between many pov for rest of the story(SERIOUSLY THROW ME A FRIGGIN' BONE AND REVIEW PLEASE.)<p>

disclaimer don't own any of the character except made up ones

chapter fourteen: clash of titans

(john stewarts pov)

the time has to face brainac and jon el seemed at ease with the fact of certain death. he semmed certain that brainac would fail because cause he did have one trick up his sleeve. we were waiting as brainacs six million soldiers appeared and brainac himself. he was six feet tall purple head and golden skin. what was worse was the anti matter bomb that wasn't know to us yet.

"ah a welcoming party are you here to welcome me as your rightful ruler." brainac said smugly

"no brainac we are here to kick your ass." jon el said drawing his sword

" boy you will fall minions attack." brainac shaouted as his army charged forward

" remember let it be known as the day we gave it our all so charge." jon el said and pointed his forward and stood ther as his army charged towards the enemey and as the two armies got closer everything seemed to slow down and as the armies got close the only sound tht was heard was that of a beating until the armies clashed together and the war for the future was on as brainac and jon el watched when

"now its me and you brainac." jon el said

"foolish boy there is no us just me in this fight." brinac shouted as he charged jon el who in turned charged brainac. they clashed as jon el fought brainac with all his valor. jon el sliced downward but was blocked by brainac who threw a punch at jon but he parried with his sword and after hours of fighting jon els sword broke and when it did brainac pinched jon el into the ground and landed on top of him and grabbed jon els raised fist but brainac was forcing them back to the ground.

" give it boy i am the only victor." brainac said as he continued to force jon el in to the ground

" no i will not." jon el said he desperately tried to force brainac back

" you know after this i will go to your spouse hiding the and force her to watch as kill everyone and when i am done i will gut your child from her body and kill it in front and laugh as the life leaves her body." brainac said with a laugh

thats when jon el lost because no one threatens his family and two the thought of never seeing his son pissed him off. so as jon el pushed back he decided to go his green lantern form.

" whats renewal in your strength." brainac said as jon el began to push back

"in brightest day and blackest night." jon el said as he pushed brainac back

" whats this this was not exspected." brainac shouted

"no evil shall escape my sight." jon el said he forced brainac into a standing position

" why are now showing this power." brainac shouted

"lets those who worship evils might." jon el said as he threw brainac

" i need to switch to plan b activate bomb." said as he stood back up after stood back up

"BEWARE MY POWER GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT." jon el shouted as he changed in to the green lantern outfit

"foolish boy i activated a bomb and you have three minutes un til detonation." brainac laughed

" guys problem brainac activeted a bomb what do." jon el spoke into his communicater

" about that jon thats an antimatter if it goes off it could take out the entire city." dick replieed from the watchtower

" i have idea i'm going to fly the bomb into space." jon el said as he grabbed the bomb from brainac punching him to for good measure and flew up ward

" jon are you insane you never clear the explosion in time." dick stated back

" i know tell tina i love and to raise our son well." jon el said before turning of the comm link and as he got into space he spoke something that would save his life

" when my loved ones are in peril spirits please come an lift this veil give me the powers of the angel known as...GABERIAL." jon el said as the bomb went off

mean while after the army brainac was destroyed but not brainac. brainac yelled in triumph as the explosion rocked the city.

" JON EL." dick yelled as he stared at the sky

" ha i win you most powerful warrior is dead i win now bow before your ruler

" thats were you wrong brainac." a voice called out above them causing everyone to look up to see jon el wearing spiked armor,with four giant wings and weilding a sword but the armor was styled like the green lanterns suit and his hair was solid white and eyes black and his voice was deep. they watched as he fought brainac sword to hand combat and after they fought a for good thirty minutes brainac asked

" how did you survive the explosion." brainac asked

" easy cause i have the power of a green lantern and a angel." jon el said as he flew towards brainac ."" and now you shall die." he continued as brainac tried to fly away but was to slow as jon els sword stabbed him right in the heart.

"no this not possible i have never been defeated before." brainac said

" you know what the funny thing is about this move." jon el said

" no." he said as he started to die

"it rips they soul out of the body even on robots brainac and yes robots have souls and banishe it to hell for all eternity." he said as he pulled th sword out and shouted

" DIVINE PUNISHMENT."

and with that brainacs soul was banished and the war won. but i watched jon el collapse from exhaustion.

hours later at the watchtowr

"ugh." jon el said he woke up

"jon be careful you been through a lot." j'onn said

" i know its just that the one goal i spent three years trying to accomplish is now done." jon el said as tina came in to the room

" jon your awake when the bomb went off i thought the worse." tina said as she hugged jon el

" hey i promise i wasn't going anywhere." jon el said

" um one question." dick asked

" yeah." jon el said

"how are you all still here shouldn't not exist cause the future you come from doesn't exist anymore." dick asked

" thats because we are now part of this time period because of are time spent here." jon el explained

" oh ok then." dick stated

"um jon el i think our son wants to meet the world."tina said she grabbed her stomach

" what." jon el said as he got off the bed

" jon my water broke." tina said

" oh my get grandma j'onn." jon el said he helped tina on the bed

" ok." j'onn said

lets just say twenty hours later barry asiko kent was born. born into a world made free and nothing was going to change that.( yes sequeal will be made that takes place right after this on so don't get your knickers in a bunch.) 


End file.
